


Stay alive

by Wests_barry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poor Barry, Reporter Iris, Reporter!Iris, vigils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wests_barry/pseuds/Wests_barry
Summary: Iris gets into an accident while reporting and gets badly hurt. Barry stays with her





	Stay alive

Iris peeps around the corner of the wall. She mutters a curse, there's too many people with guns there. She puts her head on her hands, she's screwed. Why did she think it was a good idea to take this assignment? She looks down at her phone and gets Barry's name and is ready to call him. She shakes her head. No she was going to finish this assignment. All she had to do was was photograph the guys. She had called the police a second or two ago and they were on their way.

She breathes deeply and sneaks her phone behind the wall and begins taking pictures. Suddenly her foot moves from u fed her and kicks a metal that's beside her. She sees their heads move to her direction. She squeezes her eyes shut. "What was that?" One of the guys ask. "I think someone is hiding." Another voice speaks up.

She hears footsteps and she darts out from where she's hiding. The man in front of her looks alarmed that she was there. The men have gotten to their feet. She turns around quickly and starts running. She manages to evade multiple bullets. She's not ready for the white not pain that hits her lower back as she stumbles into the stairwell. She can't stop now and tries to run through the pain.

Unfortunately she can't run fast enough down the stairs and another bullet hits her higher up in the back. The pain hits her in full force and she trips and falls down the stairs. She lands on her stomach, the wind knocked out of her and everything hurting. A few of the men run down the stairwell and to her. "Now what do we have her?" One of the men growl.

She's kicked in the side all of a sudden. She cries out in pain. Her vision is going dark and she's not sure how much longer she can hold out. I don't want to die here. I want to make it back home to Barry. I promised him I'd come home. One of the guy picks her head up by her head and forces her to look at him. Another presses a gun to her head. "What were you doing?" He growls. She doesn't say anything, the pain is too bad.

The man lets her fall forcefully to the ground. She grunts in pain. Suddenly she hears a door slamming open. "CCPD." The voice screams. "Cops!" One of the guys yell and they draw guns. She can't see the shots being fired but can hear them and she hears the guys retreat up the steps.

"Iris!" A voice yells. Someone rolls her onto her back. The face stares down at her with a grimace. It's her dads friend, Jackson. She lets out a weak cry of pain. His face changes to worry. He reaches for his radio. "We need an ambulance here fast! A civilian is down!" He yells into the radio. She blacks out before the ambulance could get there.

-  
-  
-

Iris' eyes flutter open a little bit. She hears different sounds. Suddenly a man dressed in black and white appears over her. "Mrs. West - Allen you're in the ambulance. You've lost a lot of blood. We called your husband." The paramedic says. Iris tries to speak but she can't. "We're going to put you to sleep now." He says. Iris feels the cool liquid shoot into her veins and darkness fills her vision.

Barry's heart drops when gets the call. It's from Joe and he can tell something is wrong with the way his voice had trembled. He nearly had about lost it when Joe had said you need to get here now. They aren't sure she's going to make it. That's where Barry is now, in waiting room at the hospital, waiting to hear on how Iris' surgery had gone.

After a couple of hours of waiting, a nurse finally came and got him. "H-How is she?" Barry asks. "She's alive but it was really bad. The doctor isn't sure she's strong enough to survive but he's doing everything he can." The nurse says. He can feel tears burning his eyes but he doesn't dare release them in front of the nurse. "You can see her now. Dr.Michael has her on life support as the bullets hit a very sensitive area." The nurse says.

He's taken to the room and is given his privacy. Barry takes her hand and kisses it. The tears start as he sees all the tubes and wires that are currently keeping her alive. It's hard to see the ventilator being used to help her breathe.

"Hey babe, I don't know if you can hear me but I hope you can." He starts. "I want you to know I'm not mad. I know you did what you had to do. They caught those guys. Their going away for attempted murder. You help us catch them babe. I'm so proud of you." He chokes. Barry has to stop himself before full force sobs work their way out of him.

He rests his head on the bed and stares at her. He loves her so much, seeing her like this is killing him. "This is my fault." He states. "I know that you would probably disagree. I should've gone and helped you. I could've stopped them." He clutches her hand a little tighter.

"I can't lose you now. I need you." The sobs finally come out. "Please come back to me." He sobs. He presses a small miss to her forehead. He couldn't lose her, he wanted to start a family and grow old together, he wanted to be able to tell her she's beautiful, and most importantly he wanted her encouragement and love. Barry didn't think he could go a day without hearing her beautiful voice.

The doctor comes in what feels like hours later. "Mr.Allen." He says. Barry nods. "I'm so sorry this happened to her. I hear that she took down the adamaja crime family." He says. "Yes she did." He smiles slightly at her accomplishment. "Should I give you the good or bad news first?" Dr.Michael asks. Barry breathes deeply. "I'll take the good news first." He says.

Dr. Michael looks through his notes. "Well the good news is that the surgery managed to stop the bleeding and stabilize her." He says. "The bad news is that there was so much damage to her spine. I'm not sure how long it'll take her to walk again but it'll take a while. She sprained her neck pretty badly from the fall, has bruised ribs, and multiple deep cuts that were stitched." Dr. Michael finishes.

Barry breathes heavily. There was so much wrong. "I know this is a lot." Dr. Michael says. "Thank you for telling me her condition." He says. Dr. Michael solemnly nods and leaves the room. Barry has tears falling down his face as he sits down beside Iris again. "We're going to make it through this." He promised himself for her sake.

Iris only worsens through the night. Her blood pressure had dropped which caused cardiac arrest and the doctors had to preform C.P.R. Thankfully they managed to bring her back. Barry was left terrified that was going to lose her.he remembers cupping a hand over his face and sobbing out in the hall. He didn't know what he would've done if she wouldn't have been brought back.

Eventually had to go home and shower. Joe takes over the duty of staying with Iris. He calls Wally to make sure to take care of crime. Captain Singh gives him days off. He feels like he barely has energy to shower. He showers quickly though and puts on a clean pair of clothes.

She's still in a coma when he gets back. Why wouldn't she be? The doctors aren't as optimistic now. They give him a choice: See if she cam wake up or take her off life support and let her go. He didn't know if he could bear thinking of that second option.

A couple of days pass and her condition actually improves. The doctor is impressed that she was able to recover from such severe wounds. She heals enough to be taken off life support and Barry is very happy.

A few hours later, she wakes up. He watches her eyes flutter open for the first time in a few days. He will never forget her small smile at him as she says "Hey." Barry Immediately kisses her. "I thought you were going to die." He sobs. Her eyes well up with tears. He moves his hand over her heart. "It's still beating." She promises. It would always beat for him.

 


End file.
